Rules
by flightlessbird.cryinangel
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS! I'm begging you to read my story but it's hasn't got a plot yet
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Dear Reader,_

_This is my first fanfiction so I don't quite know what to expect. It's not a set topic yet. I'm just exploring my characters. It is a Twilight fanfic since I'm a huge twerd (twilight nerd). I will try to write as often as possible. If you have any suggestions reviewing would be a great and intelligent thing to do. I am going to measure my work by numbers of reviews. This summer I am going to drama camp and on a trip so during those weeks I might have less frequent posts. Normally, my stories don't get any review which makes me sad so if you don't want that to happen REVIEW!!!! If you want me to talk to you REVIEW!!!! If you're afraid of the dark REVIEW!!!! If your life sucks REVIEW!!!! If your hand is bleeding, like mine REVIEW!!!! Do you see where I'm going with this?? I might have lyrics to songs that are good ,meaningful and connect with the chapter. If you want to know what my favourite story on fanfiction is, it's called My Best Friend's Kid. If you're about 12 and not totally innocent I think you can read. I'm not making the age too high. Some things are totally disgusting but it's great. If there's a twihard beta out there that takes interest in my stories I need one. Are you bored by my annoying letter? I kind of am. So, these first few chapters are exploring the characters before I land on a plot. It won't really relate that well with Twilight but it's got the characters. It's all human and I'm not a hopeless romantic,_

_ (To be none as bird/angel. I got wings!!! Yeah!!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers,**

**This is just exploration. Please review!! I think you got that last chapter! I took a lot of ideas from other's fanfics. I admit it! Don't get pissed if it was your story that I stole ideas from! Remember imitation is the sincerest form of flattering. I'm not sure who said that first but I'm pretty sure Anne Shirley/Blythe said it. The bolded letters are all author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight never belonged to me. I wish it did but it didn't. It's not like you own it, though!**

BPOV

"Hey, Edward!" I called out to my bronze-haired friend.

"What?" He asked with his signature crooked grin on his face. I couldn't help blushing. I was glad that we were just friends but that doesn't mean I can't say damn he's hot!!!

"Whatcha doin' this afternoon?" I asked.

"I have a feeling we'll be hanging out." He laughed.

"Great." I said turning around and groaning. Here comes Alice, who looks like she has an idea! Not that I didn't love my pixie friend but she didn't know the meaning of downsize. With Alice it was go big or go home.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted cringing as I knew I would have to hear all about her plan.

"Hey, Bella. Guess what?" Alice all but shrieked.

"I have three guesses. 1. You're going to throw a party for no particular reason. 2. You're going on a shopping spree for no particular reason. 3. Some guy asked you out and you think he's the one." I guessed. She scrunched up her face and I knew I'd guessed.

"You ruin everything! But he is the one I swear!" She complained.

"Who is it this time?" I groaned.

"Mike Newton! He's perfect!" She shrilled.

"Sure he is." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Bells!" She snapped.

"By next week, you'll come to me telling you were wrong, I was right, etc." I told her.

"Bella, this time he's the one!" She squeaked.

"Sure, sure!" I said laughing. She was going to be like this for a few days and then lose interest. Eventually, he's going to do something to piss her off and she's going to call him a bastard.

"Bella!" She whined. I laughed again.

"You don't think it's going to be serious, do you?" I asked still choking with laughter.

"I do." She snapped.

"Okay, if you say so." I lied. I walked away trying to escape the constant happiness. Alice was a great friend but I was always afraid of being deep around her. Edward was my friend for that. He was my best friend. He listened to my problems and shared his with me. He joked around with me. He wasn't the most well-mannered person but he had good intentions.

I laughed, again, with memories of his good intentions gone wrong. Like, the time he decided that dissecting frogs was cruel and got a bunch of friends together. They planned to graffiti "Frogs have lives, too" all over the walls. It obviously wasn't a catchy phrase but they went through with it nevertheless. They all got suspended.

"Bella!" I heard someone behind me say. I spun around. Since when did I get so popular? Ugh! Never mind! It was just my faithful "friend" Mike Newton.

"What Mike?" I said annoyed. I tried my best to make my smile look like a genuine smile but it was obvious that the smile plastered on my face was false. Shit! There goes my acting career! And just when I thought I was getting good! I am notorious for being the worst actress ever at Forks.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" He asked scratching his head pathetically.

"Sorry, Mike. I've got plans with a friend, Edward, actually." I answered glad I actually had plans.

"I didn't know you two were dating." He said confused.

"I didn't either." I answered.

"Okay, bye." He said turning around and darting away. I laughed. Me dating Edward? What a joke!

I wondered where he would get that idea. Sure, Edward and I were always together, we always got the other out of trouble (I wasn't much of a trouble maker but I was occasionally seen in the principle's office), told each other all our troubles, had sleepovers etc. etc. but wasn't it obvious we weren't a couple? I don't know but I don't care. I just wanted to zone out. I hadn't had the best day ever and needed a few minutes of silence. I grabbed my bag and headed for the parking lot. I climbed in my rusty red Chevy. It was old and didn't work very well but for some crazy reason I loved it. I had gone as far as naming it. Not very creatively but I had tried my best. Rusty was its name. After a while, I managed to get Rusty started and I drove off at my slow and steady pace.

When I got home, I took out my iPod and put on some soothing music. I shut my eyes and allowed my self to drift off.

**If you read any of my other stories on fictionpress you may notice that music immediately appears. There's a reason for that I am absolutely obsessed with it. Of course, on fictionpress I have a different name. It's What I tried to name myself here! So, what did you think? Do you think I am the worst author ever? Do you want to read more? What do you think about Bella naming here car? Are you mad at me for making Mike such a Bastard? I have a legit explanation for that, actually. Did you read Midnight Sun? Well, you find out Mike's true colours then. Any other comments? Review!**


End file.
